


Wrong Time, Wrong Place

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is tied up on a chair, Danny talking to him from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sr_ldws challenge on LJ

Steve is grateful for all the things Danny can't see.

That he can't see the dried blood on the floor where Steve is sitting on the chair, or the rope that's keeping Steve immobile, can't see where it's cutting into his flesh.

Steve hears his voice, static through the microphone in his ear, hears him shouting to someone in the back.

"Danny?"

Steve is grateful that his partner can't see the pile of dirt right under the window. The naked bones on top of it.

"Yes? Steve, I'm here."

Steve just listens to him breathe for a moment.

"Steve," Danny repeats, his voice low. Intimate.

"I love you, Danny," Steve breathes out and it's suddenly so easy to say it. He can't remember why he never did, can't remember what he was so afraid of.

Danny is silent on the other side, for a long, dreadful moment. Before Steve can hear the sharp intake of breath and his friend's voice washes over him.

"Don't you ... McGarrett, don't you dare do this to me! You're not ... this is not the time to confess your love for me, my friend, no, wait, this is the exact opposite of the time when you confess your love for me. How dare ... Fuck, Steve, this is ... I love you too, you stupid goof and I swear, as soon as we get you out, I will show you how it's done properly, you ..."

Steve is grateful for everything Danny can't see.

Grateful, that he doesn't see the bomb strapped tightly to Steve's chest.

Grateful, that Danny can't see the countdown slowly, steadily reaching zero.


End file.
